1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in cooking apparatus and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a combined wiener cooker and popcorn popper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wieners and popcorn are very popular food items today, and both are in widespread use, particularly at picnic times, and during outdoor type cooking. Of course, it is common practice to spear wieners and heat them over coals or other heat for roasting thereof. This may be an inefficient method of cooking the wieners in that they frequently accidentally fall from the spearing instrument and are rendered unedible, and there is usually a rather limited number of wieners that can be cooked simultaneously on a single spear instrument. In addition, it is frequently difficult to pop popcorn in an outside environment since it is considered necessary to agitate the popcorn during the cooking operation for achieving the desired end result. Of course, the devices usually used for cooking of the wieners and for popping the popcorn are normally completely different pieces of equipment, and this creates a problem, particularly under picnic conditions, in that it is necessary to carry additional equipment if it is desired to provide both food items.